ME SIENTO TAN SOLA
by barbie akip
Summary: SE TRATA DE QUE BELLA ESTA ENAMORADA DE EDWARD PERO EDWARD APUESTA QUE SE ACUESTA CON ELLA Y BELLA QUEDA EMBARAZADA SUS PADRES LE DAN LA ESPALDA PERO BELLA SE ENCUENTTRA CON JACOB Y TODO CAMBIA BELLA REGRESARA CON eDWARD QUE PASARA


**Me siento tan sola**

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan tengo 19 años la verdad mi vida amorosa nunca ha sido la mejor pero en fin toda la vida me la he pasado enamorada de Edward Cullen. Tengo 2 hermanos son gemelos ello eran Rosalie y Jasper ellos tenían 21 años. Mientras que Emmett tenia 23 y Alice mi mejor amiga tenia mi edad ellos 2 eran hermanos de Edward, el tenia 21 al iwal que mis hermanos.

Todo comenzó cuando tenia 15 años, y vi por primera vez a Edward venia con Jasper y me lo presento cuando medio su mano y la toque sentí como una corriente eléctrica se apoderaba de mi cuerpo con el paso de los años el fue mi primer y único amor pero todo cambio hace unos meses, las veces que ha venido me ha estado coqueteando según yo.

Pero en fin todos tenían pareja excepto yo y es la verdad, Rose andaba con Emmett mientras que Alice con Jasper, la única que estaba soltera era yo claro y Edward pero en fin. De repente tocaron el timbre sacándome de mis pensamientos asi que fui a abrir.

-hola Bells- dijo Alice

-Hola duende- le digo asi debido que es bajita-que milagro he- dije con sarcasmo ya que Alice siempre estaba en mi casa o viceversa

-hola esta Jasper Bells- dijo mi pequeña amiga

-si estaba arriba en su cuarto asi que pasa- le conteste

Alice subió las escaleras y estuvo un rato con el y después fue a mi cuarto a platicar conmigo.

-tok tok se puede- dijo Alice

-Claro pasa Alice-

Se sento en la orilla de mi cama y empezó ha hablar.

Ay bella por que no le dices a Edward que lo amas –dijo muy segura la duendecito

-Ya te dije que no, si el no siente lo mismo por mi- dije alterada

-Ay bella el que no arriesga no gana- dijo con un puchero

Eso yo ya lo sabia pero no me quería arriesgar asi que era mejor que Alice dejara de insistir

-ya te dije que no ok-dije molesta- y ya tengo sueños buenas noches Alice

- Ash pareces niña chiquita pero haya tu.

Después de esa noche no pude dormir pensando en lo que Alice me había dicho pero sabia, que no me atrevería nunca a decirle nada a Edward.

Bueno ya han pasado 2 semanas desde Aquella conversación con Alice y todo ha cambiado un poco una noche Edward me mando un texto diciendo te espero en el café de la esquina asi que fui y algo maravilloso sucedió Edward llevaba una rosa roja y me pidió que fuera su novia y le dije que si pero me dijo que nadie se debía de enterar no entendía xq pero solo dije que si.

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde aquella noche y estoy mas feliz que nunca aunque no me siento a gusto mintiéndoles a todos pero Ed me lo había pedido aunque salíamos todos juntos, me comportaba como si nada para que no sospecharan de lo mio con Edward. Ya había hablado con Edward asi que hoy me entregaría a el fui al lugar que me dijo era un hotel lindo al entrar ahí preguntte por la habitación del Joven Cullen y me guiaron hacia ella entre y todo estaba hermoso

-Hola bella- dijo con sus voz aterciopelada

-Hola amor-dije muy feliz

-Quieres un poco de vino- me dijo con una voz seductora

-si – dije con una dulce voz

Tuve miedo de estar

tan solos los dos...

me puse a temblar

cuando el se acerco a mi,

pude sentir que no tendría voluntad

apenas y dije ''no''

y él me empezó a desnudar...

Después de la copa que me tome con el, el se acerco a mi y me empezó a besar dulcemente poco a poco el beso se volvió mas apasionado me empezó a desabrochar mi blusa y me la quito de un jalón al igual que mi sostén, lo mismo hice con su camisa , poco a poco me quito mis jeans ,como pude le quite sus pantalones. Su boca se adueño de mis senos, mandando sensaciones placenteras a todo mi cuerpo. Podía sentir como mi temperatura aumentaba y empapaba mis bragas accidentalmente nuestros sexos se rozaron y los sonidos más hermosos salieron de nuestras bocas. Caminamos hacia atrás sin dejar de besarnos ni acariciarnos al sentir que ya habíamos llegado a la cama el me cargo y me puso en ella , el estaba encima de mi sin dejar que su peso cayera completamente sobre mi de repente mis bragas desaparecieron y cuando sus bóxers se fueron no puede evitar sorprenderme. El era perfecto, simplemente hermoso.

El me empezó a dar besos empezando por el cuello después fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a mi vientre Edward bajo mas y al ver que estaba tan humeda introdujo un dedo y me empezó a bombardear no pude evitar soltar un gemido después introdujo el otro y fue mágico después empezó a saborear mi clítoris.

-Edward porfavor hazme tuya –dije en un susurro

-esta bien amor- dijo con su voz tan varonil

Después subió a mi boca y me empezó a besar después se introdujo poco a poco y sentí una incomodidad pero un placer muy grande. Terminó de introducirse y no pude evitar gritar. De verdad que dolía , el se quedó inmóvil pero acerqué mis caderas hacia él, así pasaría más rápido el dolor ,y así fue, después de unos momentos el dolor se convirtió en placer. Nuestra danza estaba tan sincronizada y encajábamos como si fuéramos un solo. Dos piezas perfectas en un todo.

La danza se torno frenética hasta que ambos al mismo tiempo llegamos a un orgasmo tan alucinante en el que sentí que estaba en el cielo. Se vino en mi y pude sentir su liquido correr en mi, esa sensación fue de las mejores realmente era algo único.

Y me puse a llorar

poco después del final,

sus ojos su adiós

me dieron la verdad...

pude saber que él no seria para mi

y yo si para el...

aunque nunca lo vuelva a ver,

aunque nunca lo vuelva a ver...

-Bueno Bells vístete- dijo con una voz dura

Solo pude ver como se paro y se vistió no lo podía creer realmente pensé que me amaba pero su actitud me demostró lo contrario no le importaba no pude evitar llorar

-Bells y no le digas a nadie de esto- dijo con una voz dulce

-Crei que me amabas- dije sollozando

-lo siento Bells eres muy chica para- dijo con una voz fría

Me cambie lo mas rápido que pude y me fui corriendo de aquel lugar no lo podía creer solo me había utilizado solo eso me sentí tan mal.

Capitulo 2

Engañada y embarazada

Después de aquella noche seguí viendo a Edward debido a que nuestras familias se frecuentaban mucho.

-Hola amigos-dije sin ganas

-Hola bells –dijo Emmett

Por suerte Edward no estaba ese dia pero todo cambio ya había pasado un mes desde aquella noche y no me había bajado oh no eso no, no poodia estar embarazada pero Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos

-Bella te sientes bien- dijo Jasper

-Bella hermana- dijo Rosalie

La verdad esta muy mareada y no se en que momento me desmaye solo podía escuchar voces diciéndome bella. Cuando desperté estaba en el cuarto de Alice ,al ver que me empeze a mover Alice llamo a su papa

-Bella necesito habla contigo- dijo Carlisle el papa de Alice

-Dime Carlisle-dije preocupada

- Bella estas embarazada- dijo Carlisle

Eso no por que que voy hacer que Ash esto no me podía pasar a mi. Lo único que pude decir es que por favor no le dijera a mis papas el acepto después de eso fui a buscar a Edward a casa de un amigo pensé que si le decía que estaba embarazada se haría responsable pero sorpresa que me lleve cuando iva a tocar la puerta escuche una conversación

-Bien hecho Edward todavía no puedo creer que te hayas acostado con Bella- dijo una voz que no pude indentificar

-Basta me siento muy mal por eso James ella no se lo marecia- dijo ese idiota

-Ya en fin lo hecho esta hecho total fue solo una aventura para ti-dijo el tal james- además tu quieres una mujer no una niña

La verdad ya no quería seguir escuchando y me fui de hai quien se creía ese tal Edward iva muy mal iva llorando y maldiciendo como pude ser tan tonta como pude creer que el se fijaría en mi como

Y quisiera llorar,

y quisiera gritar

¡Que me siento tan sola!

que casi juro que mi ángel me abandonó

que el sol me huye para no ver mi dolor

y mi mayor consuelo

me da tanto miedo

se mueve y crece

dentro de mi cuerpo

Llegue a mi casa y subi las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude ahí estaban todos mis amigos no pude evitar sorprenderme

-Que hacen aquí-dije enojada y con lagrimas en los ojos- quiero estar sola- fue lo ultimo que logre articular

-Bella necesitamos hablar contigo- dijo Alice

- Dime quien es el papa de tu bebe- dijo Jasper – te lo exigo

- No importa ya el solo me uso ahora se que no lo importa y que soy una niña para el- el decir eso no pude evitar echarme a llorar y en eso me abrazo Emmett

-Tranquila Bells solo dime quien es-dijo Emmett muy tranquilo

-Lo conozco –Dijo Rose

Solo asentí con la cabeza

-Ay que hablarle a Edward el tiene que saber lo que esta pasando –dijo Alice- el nos va ayudar a descubrir quien es el papa

Cuando dijo eso me hirvió la sangre y en ese momento explote y empeze a llorar mas fuerte

-Ni se te ocurra Alice llamar a ese idiota- dije con un coraje-Juro que si lo haces te dejare de hablar

-Tranquila Bella Alice solo quiere ayudar- dijo mi hermano

-Edward no tiene la culpa de lo que te pasa –dijo Rose

- Claro que si el es el padre de mi bebe anduve con el pero el muy idiota me dijo que no le dijera a nadie después de que me entregue a el se fue y me dejo sola. Y en cuanto me entere que iva a tener un bebe lo fui a buscar pero me lleve una sorpresa el estaba hablando con su amigo y le dijo que solo había jugado conmigo- dije todo en un susurro

-Es un maldito juro que lo voe a matar-dijo Emmett y Jasper al mismo tiempo

-Ni se les ocurra yo lo amo y no quiero que le pase nada- dije

-Pero bells El se tiene que hacer responsable del hijo que esperas- dijo Alice

-no yo sola me pudo hacer responsable de mi bebe- dije con mucha determinación

Y la casa tembló

cuando papá se enteró

''lo debes perder''

fue lo que el ordenó

pues la gran sociedad

no se debe enterar...

no me dolieron los golpes

tanto como mi soledad

Ella también lo apoyo

en lo que él decidió

y me hicieron saber

mil veces que les fallé

me cansé de escuchar del honor que perdí,

lo que perdí fue un amor

mas qué más da si me siento mal

que más da si me siento mal

Nadie se había percatado de que mis papas estaban escuchando todo hasta que entraron

-Que como que estas embarazada Isabella-dijo mi padre

-Papa yo lo si.. en .. to - dije tartamudeando

-Quiero que todos se vayan de aquí- dijo mi padre corriendo a Alice y Emmett

Cuando al fin se fueron mi papa me dio una bofetada no pude evitar llorar

-Papa ni se te ocurra ponerla otra mano encima a mi hermana- dijo Jasper enfurecido

-Como la defiendes si es una zorra como pudiste –dijo enojado

-Basta papa –Dijo Rose

-basta nada lo único que quiero es que Bella aborte-dijo mi padre- no voe a tener un nieto fuera del matrimonio asi que me dices ahora mismo quien es el padre para que te cases con el

- no papa no me voe a casar- dije defendiéndome- yo puedo cuidar a mi bebe sola

y quisiera llorar

y quisiera gritar

¡Que me siento tan sola!

que casi Juro que mi ángel me abandonó

que el sol me huye para no ver mi dolor

y mi mayor consuelo

me da tanto miedo

se mueve y crece adentro de mi cuerpo

-Ya basta de tonterías Bella te vas de la Casa- dijo mi padre

Capitulo 3

Decidida

Me dolió decidir que hoy me Iré de aquí

a donde no haya luna fría,

a donde yo no ofenda con mi presencia

a donde pueda nacer la Inocencia...

a donde pueda nacer la Inocencia

a donde pueda nacer...

Cuando mi padre me dijo eso supe que seria lo mejor asi que solo asentí y subi a empacar todo lo que había pasado en un semana después de enterarme que estaba embarazada la verdad una parte de mi tenia miedo pero no iva a perder a mi bebe asi que solo agarre mis maletas y me fui Rose y Jasper también habían empacado aunque los trate de convencer que no se fueran conmigo no lo logre asi que sin mas pretextos nos fuimos los 3 a un hotel

Pasaron los días y Alice les informo a sus papas lo que estaba pasando ellos fueron a verme y me dijeron que Edward estaba arrepentido y que me amaba pero yo les di a entender que no quería saber nada de el

Después de eso decidí que me iría a vivir a Phoenix aunque a Jasper y Rose no les hizo en gracia pero aceptaron asi que tome el primer avión a Phoenix.

Asi que ya han pasado 3 meses desde que quede embarazada , aunque mantenía informados a todos de mi embarazo,asi que hoy me toca mi revisión para ver como va mi bebe asi que me apresure a llegar al hospital de Phoenix

-Disculpe tiene cita-dijo la enfermera

- Si –dije muy feliz

-Con que Doctor tiene su cita-dijo la enfermera

-El doctor Black –dije

-pase –dijo la enfermera

Al entrar me quede impactada el doctor era alto moreno ojos verdes guapo formido no pasaba de los 24 años

-Buenas tardes –dijo Jake

-buenas tardes –dije con un hilo de voz

-digame se va a tardar mucho su esposo- dijo el Doctor

-No soy madre soltera-dije con orgullo

-lo siento –dijo Jake

Me paso a un cuarto y me dijo que me recostara asi que seguí las indicaciones de el la verdad estaba muy entusiasmada y nerviosa por fin sabría que iba a tener

Vi que aparecia algo en la pantalla y se empezaba a mover asi que pregunte

-Disculpe esta todo bien –dije muy preocupada

- si solo que la felicita va a tener 2 bebes-dijo Jake regalándome una sonrisa

- Dos- dije muy sorprendida- pero que son dígame por favor

-Una niña y un niño - dijo Jake- Felicidades quieres ir a tomar un café Isabella espero que no te moleste que te llame de tu- dijo un poco apenado

-Si claro que me gustaría pero por favor llámame Bella- dije muy contenta

-ok Bella entonces nos vamos a cenar te parece ya acabe mi turno-dijo muy contento

Salimos del consultorio y nos fuimos a un restaurante italiano cenamos muy rico y de ahí empezó una bella amistad. Ya ha pasado un mes desde que conocí a Jake ya tengo 4 meses de embarazo aunque tengo informados de todo lo de mi embarazo a Esme, Carlisle ,mis hermanos y a mis cuñados. La verdad estoy enamorada de Jacob aunque sigo pensando en Edward lo que siento por Jake es muy diferente a lo que siento por Ed.

En eso empezó a sonar mi celular revise quien era y me alegre que era Jake

-Hola Jake-dije contenta

-Hola preciosa te hablaba para saber si quieres ir a cenar conmigo tengo algo que decirte-dijo Jake

-Ok Jake- dije muy nerviosa

-Paso por ti dentro de una hora- dijo Jake

Sin mas colgó asi que me empecé a arreglar me puse un vestido negro de tirantes me ondule el cabello y listo en media hora quede lista asi que me dispuse a esperar a Jake viendo un rato la televisión por suerte estaba esa serie que me encantaba Split realmente estaba tan atenta a la serie que no me di cuenta que tocaban la puerta hasta que escuche mi nombre. Asi que abri y lo vi ahí parado y me dedico una sonrisa

-Hola Bells nos vamos-dijo Jake

- si claro ya vámonos deja tomo mi bolso- dije con una sonrisa de idiota

Tome mi bolso y nos fuimos a cenar al restaurante de siempre la verdad estaba muy feliz de estar aquí con Jake asi que empezamos a platicar cuando de repente

-Bella quieres ser mi novia-dijo Jake muy nervioso

-Mmmm no lo se-dije en tono de broma y pude ver como rodo los ojos-Es broma claro que si quiero ser tu novia

-Casi me da un infarto amor –dijo regalándome un beso

Llegue a mi casa me puse m pijama cuando empezó a sonar mi celular asi que conteste

-Hola Bells- dijo una vocecita que no reconocia

-Hola –dije

-Ay Bella por que no has llamado me tienes muy nerviosa dime que vas a tener- dijo En ese momento reconoci la voz era Alice

-Que no te dijo Rose que iva a tener cuates además les tengo que dar otra noticia mmuy importante –dije entusiasmada

-Bueno que suerte que estamos todos aquí deja pongo el altavoz-dijo Alice- listo ya dinos la notia

-Ya tengo novio te acuerdas de ese Doctor Black hoy me dijo que si quería ser su novia y dije que si –dije con una sonrisa- realmente lo quiero muxo

-Feliciidades Bells enserio nos da gusto por ti –dijo Alice aunque no la escuche muy feliz- Pero Bella enserio ya olvidaste a mi hermano Edward

No debió mencionar eso realmente no aunque en el fondo no lo olvido no quería a volver a saber de el

-No quiero de hablar de eso Alice en fin ya es tarde asi que Buenas noche los quiero-dije y sin espera a que me contestara colgué

Por que tenia que recodármelo porque realmente lo sigo amando pero ahora solo quiero ser feliz con Jacob por que lo quiero demasiado asi que desde esa vez ya no he vuelto a hablar con Alice solo le mando correos ya que siempre intenta convencerme de que regrese con Edward asi que para evitarme pelear con mi cuñada ya que Alice era novia de Jasper.

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que empeze a andar con Jacob realmente lo quería mucho mas además que estaba muy alpendiente de mi y de mi embarazo hoy me invitaría a cenar para celebrar los 3 meses de nuestra relación y me siete meses de embarazo realmente era un hombre único y nunca le acabaría de agradecer lo que había echo por mi.

Asi que escogi un vestido rojo de estraples con un escote en forma de corazón y un collar que me había regalado el asi que cuando empezaron a tocar la puerta baje corriendo y abri ahí estaba mi Jake asi que solo agarre mi bolsa mi abrigo y nos fuimos le di un beso como siempre al llegar al restaurante pedimos lo de siempre y entonces el pidió un pastel de chocolate raro en el cuando llego me dijo que le diera una cucharada y me sorprendi había dentro del pastel una caja de terciopelo color negro el la agarro y me dijo

-Bella quieres casarte conmigo-dijo Jake muy emocionado

-Claro que si Jake-dije muy contenta me puso el anillo

Después de eso Jake y yo decidimos que nuestra boda seria en un mes asi que le mande un correo Alice que decía asi

15 de julio a las 8:00 pm

Querida Alice:

Espero que el 25 de agosto del año en curso no tengas ningún evento y si lo tienes lo canceles ya que me caso con Jake soy la mujer mas Feliz ya que el me ama y yo a el espero asistas te piido de favor les avises a los demás la boda solo será civil ya que por el momento no pienso casarme por la iglesia . En fin la ceremonia civil se llevara a cabo en La privada de cofradía a las 4:00 pm espero tu respuesta

Te quiere tu amiga

Bella

Después de enviarle ese correo es pero por mas de dos días a que Alice me contestara pero nada asi que como la ceremonia seria sencilla ya estaba reservado el lugar el banquete solo faltaba escoger mi vestido asi que le marcaria a Rose pero antes intente ver si Alice ya me había contestado mi email y si ya lo había contestado

24 de julio de 2010 a las 7:35pm

Querida Bella

Me da gusto que hayas encontrado a un buen hombre para rehacer tu vida , aunque no estoy de acuerdo con eso tontería pero en fin a ya tu aunque todos sabemos que sigues amando a Eddie el realmente te ama y esta muy arrepentido te ha marcado y tu ni siquiera te dignas a contestar pero en fin el siempre te va amar, y claro que te acompañaremos el día de tu vida todos excepto tus padres y Edward el no quiere ver como el amor de su vida se casa con otro llegaremos un dia antes de la boda para ir a comprar el vestido espero que la decisión que estes tomando sea la correcta por ultimo Edward quiere un favor solo quiere que le permitas estar contigo el dia que tengas a los gemelos y si no es asi que le mandes una foto de ellos , sin mas que decir te dejo cuídate te queremos muxo

Atte.

Alice y compañía

La verdad desde que lei la carta de Alice no sabia si hacia lo correcto lo único cierto era que no quería saber nada de Edward asi que no iba a dejar que el arruinara mii Felicidad ya faltaba 2 dias para mi boda mañana llegaría todos asi que tenia que estar relajada pero en eso recibí un email la verdad se me hacia conocida la dirección de la cuenta pero no recordaba de quien era hasta que abri el mensaje y me sorprendi a ver de quien era

Querida Bella

Desde que te marchaste de forks me di cuenta que te amaba mas que a mi propia vida realmente me arrepiento haberte tratado como te trate pero era un estúpido ya se que en 2 dias te casas pero realmente espero y cuando leas esto te retractes yo te amo no se si estás enterada pero ya me recibí de medico y realmente te quiero recuperar a ti y a mis hijos en fin se que no soy nadie para pedirte eso pero te amo. En fin te dejo

Te amo

Atte.

Tuyo Edward.

Al leer eso empecé a llorar quien se creía el realmente no me iba echar para atrás realmente quería casarme con Jake y nada ni nadie me lo iba impedir entonces me quede profundamente dormida.

Ya era eso de las 10:00 am cuando tocaron la puerta baje a abrir y no lo podia creer eran ellos mis hermanos y mis 2 mejores amigos.

-Hola cuanto tiempo sin verlos-dije muy entusiasmada

-hola hermanita vaya pansita que tienes-dijo Rosalie

-Pues no es para menos hermana ya voe para ocho meses-dije riéndome

-Vaya que pareces una pelota –dijo Emmett echándose a reir

Jasper me dio un abrazo y un beso en eso vi que atrás de el estaba Alice

-Hola Bells lista para ir de compras-dijo Alice tratando de sonar entusiasmada

-Si Alice vamos ya-dije muy feliz

Todos salimos disparados al centro comercial después de pasar 4 horas buscando el vestido encontramos un vestido color rosa de tirantes hermoso asi que me decidi por eso después de eso nos fuimos a comer a Burgen King la verdad si tenia mucha hambre ya que me comi 2 hamburguesas dobles y unas papas enserio tenia hambre

-Tranquila Bella con eso podrías alimentar a todo un ejercito- dijo Jasper y Emmett se echo a reir

-jaja que gracioso Jasper pero no se te olvide como como por 2 hermanito-dije con un tono muy chistoso

-Ya vámonos –dijo Alice

-tranquila Alice parece que no andas de humor-dijo mi hermana Rose.

Nos fuimos directo a mi casa y empezamos a ver películas de terror aunque no eran muy de mi agrado pero en fin después de 3 peliculas de terror toco el turno de películas comicas no nos dimos cuenta y ya eran las 3 de la mañana entre película y película la verdad no las habíamos pasado todo el dia en el centro comercial.

-Bueno hermanita dentro de unas horas te casas y mañana será tu cumple-dijo Jasper

-Si hermanito y gracias por todo –no pude evitar llorar

-Ay hermanita tranquila –Dijo Rose

-Ya vámonos a dormir –dijo Emmett

Nos fuimos a dormir la verdad estaba muy cansada asi que me desperté a las 12:00 del día cuando baje al comedor me percate que todos estaban desayunando asi que me uní a ellos me prepare unos huevos revueltos con un jugo

-Hay hermanita deberás que te da hambre-dijo Jasper

-Enserio Jasper deja de molestarme-dije un poco molesta

Despues de terminar de desayunar me meti a bañar Sali y ya todos estaban listos ya eran la 1 pm asi que me arreglaron Rose y Alice se tardaron mucho asi que cuando acabaron ya era casi la hora de partir me colocaron mi vestido y nos fuimos rumbo a la privada al llegar a ahí vi Jacob con el juez asi que Jasper me entrego empezó la ceremonia no le quitaba la vista de encima a Jake solo cuando el juez me pregunto

-Isabella marie Swan aceptas por esposo a Jacob Black- dijo juez

- mmmm-dije vi la cara de asombro de todo vi que Alice creyo que me echaría para atrás pero todo cambio cuando dije- si Acepto

-Jacob Black aceptas por esposa a Isabella Marie Swan- dijo el juez

-Si acepto-dijo Jacob sonriendo

Despues de eso pasaron afirmar nuestros testigos y hasta que el juez dijo puedes besar a la novia, Jacob me dio un dulce beso después de eso nos fuimos a la recepción solo eran 20 personas ya que solo invitamos a amigos y familiares.

Después de eso Jake y yo nos fuimos a nuestra casa y nos quedamos profundamente dormida al otro dia Jake me despertó cantándome las mañanitas ya que era mi cumpleaños le dije que muchas gracias desayunamos juntos y me dispuse a leer mi correo y vi un mensaje de Edward

26 de Agosto del 2010 12:00 am

Querida Bella

Feliiz cumple años yo se que ya te casaste y espero seas muy feliz con ese tal Jacob nunca olvides cuanto Te amo y que eres lo mas importante en mi vida tu y mis hijos espero que te la pasas bien y Feliz cumple años numero 20. Te amo Bella y te dedico la canción de un singlo sin ti.

Pero nunca olvides que te siguire esperando por que siempre seras el único y verdadero amor de mi vida

Te amo

Atte.

Tu yo Edward

Cerré ese mensaje antes de que Jacob lo leyera la verdad no quería problemas con el, los demás ya se habían regresado ha Forks.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que me case con Edward aunque últimamente no me he sentido bien será por que en estos días me alivio de mis cuates ya tengo nombre para ellos será Anthony y Rennesme

-Jacob Jacob se me rompió la fuente-dijo en un hilo de voz

-Tranquila Bells ya tengo todo listo salimos para el hospital-dijo Jake tratando de calmarme

La verdad me sentía tan mal las contracciones eran insoportable sentía que me partia en 2 solo gritaba Jacob apresúrate por favor no me di cuenta y ya habíamos llegado al hospital entre por urgencias y me prepararon para mi parto entro Jake y grabo todo

-Empuja Bells empuja-decía Jake

-Ahí viene –dijo el doctor-empuje vamos

Y en eso escuche el primer chillido

-Que es –dije con un hilo de voz

- Es un niño –dijo el doctor-

Pasaron 10 minutos y otra vez las contracciones

-Empuje señora Black ahí viene el otro -Escuche decir al doctor

Empuje todo lo que pude y escuche el segundo chillido

-Es una niña –dijo Jake

Fue todo lo que logre escuchar y me desmaye del cansancio cuando desperté ya estaba en mi cuarto y vi a Jake

-Y mis bebe-pregunte

-Queras decir nuestro bebes-dijo Jake-ahorita te los traen

-Si tienes razón nuestro bebes-dije muy entusiasmada

Cuando los vi por primera vez sentí como las lagrimas me brotaban esta sumamente entusiasmada

-como se van a llamar Amor-dijo Jake

-Anthony y Rennesme –dije muy entusiasmada

En eso entraron mis hermanos y me felicitaron y cargaron a sus sobrinos al igual que Alice y Emmett al que no me espere ver fue a Edward y sus padre

-Felicidades Bella-Dijo Edward

-Gracias-dije estaba muy consternada-

-Estan hermosos puedo cargarlos-Dijo Esme

-si Claro –dijo Jake

-y como se llaman –dijo Carlisle

-Anthony Rennesme Black Swan-dijo Jake

Vi como Edward se ponia todo rojo pero no podia exigir algo que no le pertenecía

En fin ya Sali del hospital y estoy con mis hijos en casa junto a su padre. Soy tan Feliz

Ya ha pasado 1 y medio año desde que me case con Jacob hoy Jake se iria a una convension de doctores pero tenia un ligero presentimiento realmente no quería que Jake fuera pero en fin me despedi de el con un beso y le dije te amo solo eso recuerdo haberle dicho.

Ya ha pasado 10 horas desde que Jake se fue a esa convención de médicos y no había llamado realmente estaba preocupada por el el siempre me hablaba, asi que dormí a mis gemelos cuando me llamaron del hospital de Arizona que Jake había tenido un accidente asi que empaque y me subi al primer avión solo esperaba para ver a Mi Jake el era mi vida cuando aterrizo el avión me baje con mis gemelos del avión y tome un taxi rumbo al hospital cuando me baje del taxi corri hacia la sala de urgencias y pregunte por Jacob Black me dijeron que no podía pasar con los bebes asi que los deje en recepción con la enfermera y vi a Jake

-Jake que te paso –dije sollozando

-Nada amor solo choque-dijo Jake en un susurro-Bella te puedo pedir un favor

-Lo que quieras amor solo dilo-dije con mucha triztesa

-si me muero prométeme que vas a perdonar a tu pasado y pase lo que pase si te llegas a reconciliar con Edward a los niños les vas a poner su apellido-dijo Jake

-Pero Jake tu te vas a recuperar-dije sollozando –Enserio te amo

-Pero si no fuera asi prométemelo –dijo Jake-enserio Bella se que todabia lo amas solo perdonarlo Bella te amo

-Te lo prometo –dije en un susurro

-gracias dile a mis hijos que lo amo-fue todo lo que dijo Jake

Cuando vi que dejo de respirar ya me al doctor y me dijeron que esperara a fuera cuando salió solo pudo decirme que lo lamentaba que Jake Habia muerto llore demasiado sin Jake sin el que haría entonces recordé lo que le había prometido asi que me encargue del funeral y lo enterramos me sentí tan mal, mis hijos apenas tenían 1 edad .

Ya ha pasado 1 mes desde la muerte de Jacob aunque todos me acompañaron al funeral me sentía sola como hace 1 año cuando quede embarazada de Edward sola sin nada ni nadie solo tenia mis hijos solo a ellos. Revise mi correo y vi un correo de Rosalie

Querida Bella

Solo te manda este mensaje para decirte que papa esta muy enfermo y que te quiere a ver a ti y a mis sobrinos para que lo perdones por como se comporto contigo ´por favor te suplico que vengas enserio papa esta muy mal te necesitamos todos aquí

Por favor regresa

Atte

Rosalie

El leer eso no pude evitar como mi padre me había tratado cuando se entero que estaba embarazada pero era mi padre asi que empaque todo ya que me quedaría a vivir en Forks asi que tome el primer vuelo rumbo a Forks aunque el correo de mi hermana tenia ya una semana espere a que no fuera demasiado tarde asi que al llegar a Forks me fui directo a la Casa de Charlie cuando toque me abrió Rosalie

-Que bueno que estas aqui papa se esta muriendo-dijo Rose en un susurro

-Le entregue a mis 2 bebes y subi a ver a mi padre ahí estaba el Edward pero lo único que me importaba era mi padre

-Bella acercate-dijo mi papa en un susurro muy bajo

-Que pasa papa tu siempre has sido muy fuerte lucha papi-dije llorando

-Bella perdóname yo no quise hacerte daño hija mia, solo quiero conocer a mis nietos-dijo mi padre se notaba que estaba débil

Rose le acerco a mis gemelos y papa lloro de la emoción de verlos

-estan hermosos hija perdóname solo quiero escuchar que me perdona Bells-dijo mi papa

-Si padre te perdona y te quiero muxo –dije en eso

Mi papa dejo de respirar sentí la necesidad de decirle que luchara por su vida que lo necesitaba pero todo fue inútil mi padre había muerto al iwal que Jake mi hermano Jasper se encargo todo sobre el funeral . Cuando lo enterraron no pude evitar desmayarme ya que últimamente no me había sentido bien

Cuando desperté vi a Edward al lado mio cargando a nuestros hijos

-Bella estas bien-dijo con su voz atercipelada

-Si es…te ..que me paso-dije con hilo de voz

-Te desmayaste debido a que vas a ser mama-dijo Edward

La verdad no pude evitar abrir mis ojos como platos por la noticia

-Que ..hehe.. estas seguro-dije muy alterada me pare muy rápido de la cama que casi me caigo si no es por Emmett que me alcanzo a agarrar me hubiera pegado muy fuerte en la cabeza

-Si Bells vas a ser mama-dijo Edward

Despues de esa noticia no sabia que hacer iva a tener un hijo de Jake lastima que el no estuviera para saber que seria padre por tercera vez y digo por tercera vez por que el fue un padre para mis hijos.

Edward seguía insistiendo en que lo perdonara aunque debía reconocer que quería mucho a mis hijos yo siempre le dejaba en claro que su padre se llamaba Jacob aunque no pude evitar recordar lo que Jake me había hecho prometerle asi que un dia acepte hablar con Edward ya había pasado un mes desde que llegue a Forks.

Edward me cito en un restaurante chino a las 8:00 aunque Rose me ayudo a arreglarme ella cuidaría a mis hijos junto con Emmett asi que Sali rumbo al restaurante

-Hola Bells te ves hermosa-dijo Edward

-gracias –dije aunque no pude evitar ruborizarme

-Bella antes que nada quiero que me perdones por lo que te hize hace un año, realmente te amo y fui un idiota al hacerle caso espero que me perdones y me des una oportunidad-dijo Edward

-Te perdono pero no se si pueda a volver a confiar en ti-le dije era la verdad

-Si lo se pero te amo a ti y a nuestros hijos y al que viene – dijo Edward al escucharlo decir eso me recordó a Jake

Ya ha pasado 2 meses desde que llegue A forks mi embarazo va de maravilla,he pensado y a lo mejor le doy una oportunidad realmente lo amo y me ha demostrado que ha cambiado, hoy Edward me invito a cenar

Fuimos a un restaurante italiano ordenamos y al terminar de comer no podía comprender por que Edward estaba tan nervioso

-Bella puedo hacerte una pregunta-dijo Edward un poco timido

-Si claro dime-dije tratando de mostrarme calmada

En eso saco una cajita de terciopelo negra y al abrirla vi un enorme anillo

-Bella quieres casarte conmigo-dijo Edward

-mmmm… lo siento por ti –dije vi como de sus ojos salían lagrimas- claro que acepto

Al decir eso se puso de pie y me cargo y me dio un beso decidimos que nos casaríamos en 2 meses tanto por la iglesias como por los civil con Jake nunca me case por la iglesia por que nunca lo ame como amo a mi Edward. Alice estaba Feliz ya que ella organizaría las bodas y digo bodas por que serian triple asi es ya que Rose, Alice, Emmett y Jasper se casarían el mismo dia que yo.

Aunque Rose y Alice están embarazadas asi es Rose tiene 2 meses mientras que Alice 1 mes. En fin ya es el gran dia estoy tan nerviosa nos despertamos muy temprano todas y nos empezamos a listar primero cambie a los gemelos a Nessie asi le digo de cariño le puse un vestido Azul realmente ella se parecía ami era de piel pálida al iwal que Anthony con la diferencia que Anthony tenia los ojos verdes mientras que Nessie de color chocolate. Cuando termine de arreglar a Nessie le coloque su esmoquin a Anthony se parecía tanto a Edward.

Me empecé a arreglar yo me peinaron de coleta de lado me ondularon mi cabello y me pusieron una pequeña corona al iwal que a Alice y Rose nos pusimos el vestido blanco y ya estábamos listas para irnos a la iglesia al llegar ahí no estaban esperando los 3 amores de nuestra vida la ceremonia avanzo el padre pregunto si aceptábamos y todos aceptamos después de eso fue la boda civil y iwal que la religiosa aceptamos. La fiesta estuvo genial me la pase de maravilla con mis hijos y mi esposo Edward.

Ya ha pasado 4 meses desde mi boda con Edward estoy mas felix que nunca además que en 2 dias me alivio de mi bebe, a Nessie y a Anthony les cambie de apellido asi es el Black por el Cullen los 2 habian dicho su primeras palabras aunque la de Nessie fue papa y la de Anthony mama.

En eso las contracciones me empezaron a dar enserio eran muy fuertes

-Edward ya es hora-grite desesperada por suerte Rose estaba en casa asi que ella se quedaría con los niños

Edward bajo muy deprisa y me cargo y me subió al auto llegamos muy rápido al hospital debido a que estaba a unos 15 minutos me prepararon para el parto asi que ahí estaba otra vez preparándome para dar a luz

-Vamos Bells empuja tu puedes-decía Carlisle

-Vamos amor-dijo mi dios griego

Escuche un chillido y supe que ya había nacido

-Que es pregunte-muy entusiasmada

-es un niño- dijo Carlisle

-Como se va a llamar –dijo Edward

-Jacob Cullen Swan asi se va a llamar espero no te moleste Edward-dije preocupada

-claro que no amor-dijo Edward dándome un beso al mi y al niño

Me trasladaron a mi cuarto y ahí estaban mis niños Anthony y Nessie al verme sonrieron

-mami mi hemanito -dijo Nessie

-ahorita lo traen –dijo Edward

Entonces entro la enferme con Jake y me lo dio Nessie le dio un beso

-mami omo llama bebe-dijo Anthony

-Jake amor se llama Jake –dije Nessie sonrio pero Anthony se puso a llorar

-que tienes mi niño-dijo Edward

-mami ya no va a querer a mi-dijo llorando

-Claro que si amor tu y tus hermanos son mi vida-dije muy dulcemente

Después de eso Anthony se tranquilizo y todo marcho de maravilla.

Alice y Jasper tuvieron una hermosa niña llamada Jane. Mientras que Rose y Emmett tuvieron gemelos si 2 hermosos niños llamados Marco y Demetri.

Ya ha pasado 10 años desde que me case con Edward y todo marcha de maravilla soy la mujer mas Feliz del mundo Nessie y Anthony ya tienen 12 años mientras que Jake se parece mucho a su padre es moreno y ojos cafés ,tiene 10 años al igual que Jane , Marco y Demetri hastan mas Felices que nunca. Alice tuvo otro hijo llamado Laurent el tiene 8 años mientras que la hija menor de Rose Victoria tiene 6 años es hermosa

Ahora se que el que no arriesga no gana estoy tan Feliz después de todo lo que sufri por Edward el estaba aquí conmigo después de todas las pruebas que superamos.

Ahora si seremos Felices por siempre

Fin 


End file.
